Oracle Files: Barry Allen 1
Characters * Batman * Jim Gordon * Harvey Bullock * Barry Allen Location * GCPD Central Rooftop, Gotham City, NJ * August 12th 2014, 2357 Local Time VOX Archive * Batman: rustling in the wind Sorry if I kept you waiting, Commissioner, I was tied up somewhere... * Jim Gordon: I saw that on my phone. You and the League just took down a terrorist cell in Maple City. Nice work. * Harvey Bullock: And he's not the only one running late. We're still waiting for the consultant. * Batman: Consultant? * Jim Gordon: sigh There was an escape from Arkham. Don't know when. rustling We only discovered the escape four hours ago as someone hacked Arkham's prisoner trafficking software and was falsely reporting the patients reporting as checking in with their individual routines. In total, six patients escaped: Lawton, Jones, Lincoln, Walker, Harkness, and Quinzel. When he heard that Lincoln and Harkness escaped, the director of the Central City Crime Lab offered to personally deliver the files on Lincoln and Harkness and give us a briefing on how they operate. * Harvey Bullock: Which, if you ask me, is a giant waste of time and money. We're Gotham. We know how to handle freaks. * Batman: Central City has a high population of metahumans, Lieutenant. The Midwest was heavily saturated during the 1978 meteor shower, resulting in a higher per capita rate of meta-gene stimulation. Central City itself has a very concentrated dose of activated metahumans due to the particle accelerator accident in STAR Labs. But... I share your opinion on inessential briefing. I have dealt with Boomerang and Frost before. I'l handle this. Any leads on where they might have gone? * Harvey Bullock: As of four hours ago? The Diamond District. * Batman: Excuse me? * Jim Gordon: What they're doing there is beyond me. Your guess is as good as mine. They don't seem to be in any hurry to flee the city. They had a run in with a couple of my officers. Luckily no one was hurt. Lawton is using rubber bullets. * Harvey Bullock: chuckles Yeah... I had the same reaction myself. * Batman: shuffling The address of this encounter... That's not far from the Iceberg Lounge. I think I'll start- * Barry Allen: opens, pant Why didn't anyone tell me we were meeting on the roo-? Whoa! The Bat-Signal! Cool! * Harvey Bullock: ... and the Batman, too. * Barry Allen: footsteps Oh, yeah... Look at that. Neat. footsteps So... the Bat-Signal is way bigger that I ever thought. Oh... can I touch it? Please? chuckle * Jim Gordon: Director Allen, i presume? * Barry Allen: footsteps Oh, right... Yes, that's me. Please... call me Barry, though. Oh, can i turn it off? Please? * Batman: Don't look at me... It's police property. * Jim Gordon: The files, Barry? * Barry Allen: clears, footsteps Oh, right... Yes, well... They're on the flash drive. Sorry, I didn't know we'd do this on the roof or else i would have brought my own visual aids. chuckle Or my laptop... or- Can I please just touch it? I came all this way and if I don't- * Jim Gordon: Just touch the damn thing so we can get on with this. * Barry Allen: Yep! Thank you! I'll be quick, I promise! clatter, chuckle * Harvey Bullock: whisper: We sure about this guy, Jim? * Jim Gordon: whisper: He comes highly recommended by David Singh... * Harvey Bullock: whisper: Geez... I don't know. How does this guy get any work done? * Batman: whisper: I don't know... maybe he works fast. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Barry Allen. * Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Harley Quinn and Killer Croc are currently working for Amanda Waller as Task Force X, the Suicide Squad. * This is a remastered version of Oracle Files: Barry Allen. The original VOX Box is a different version of the same conversation. The main differences are the mention of Drury Walker as part of the escapees, and that Barry is the director of the Central City Crime Lab. Links and References * Oracle Files: Barry Allen (1/2) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Barry Allen (1/3) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Jim Gordon/Appearances Category:Harvey Bullock/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:GCPD/Appearances Category:GCPD Central/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances